


Tombsday

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, I'll see myself out, tanks a lot, what is it with me and bodies in tanks, yuk yuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: All Dick wants is to be perfect for Bruce.  No matter what.





	Tombsday

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Drawlloween.

The cape whipped around his legs as Batman walked to the family tomb.  The night was dark and stormy, just as it seemed every night this winter.  Nothing lived in the graveyard anymore, not even the grass.

Inside the tomb felt no more dead than the outside.  He walked down the dark stairs to the lowest pit on the tomb.  It was cold here, cold enough to penetrate the suit.  He took off his cowl.

"Gotham is under control, now.  After so many years.  I did everything you wanted.  There's no more crime, no more death.  Gotham is as perfect as you wished."

He pressed a switch and the room lit up with an eerie greenish glow.  In the middle was a tank in which a body floated, forever preserved.

"Gotham's safe, Bruce.  Safe enough for you to return."

The body opened its eyes and touched the glass.  He shook his head.

"Never good enough, is it?  Never enough for you."

He shook his head again.

Dick gave a wan smile.  "Oh well, Bruce.  There's always next year."

He put the cowl back on and turned off the tank lights, leaving the former Batman in darkness again.


End file.
